gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
A Game of Thrones
A Game of Thrones ist der erste Band der Fantasysaga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer des amerikanischen Autors George R.R. Martin. Er erschien erstmals am 6. August 1996. Der Roman präsentiert mehrere personale Erzähler. Der Originaltitel spielt auf den politischen Machtkampf an, vor allem in Hinblick auf den Eisernen Thron der sieben Königreiche von Westeros. A Game of Thrones gewann den Locus Award des Jahres 1997 in der Kategorie „Novel“ sowie den Hugo Award (Best Novel) 1997 und den Ignotus Award (Best Novel) 2003. Der Verlag Blanvalet teilt für den deutschsprachigen Raum den ersten Originalband A Game of Thrones in zwei Taschenbuchausgaben auf: * Die Herren von Winterfell (1997) * Das Erbe von Winterfell (1998) Als Sonderedition erschien auch eine stark limitierte Auflage in einem Band bei FanPro: * Eisenthron (2004) Verfilmung Basierend auf A Game of Thrones verfilmte der US-Kabelsender HBO die Saga unter dem Titel Game of Thrones, die seit dem 17. April 2011 ausgestrahlt wird. Die Serie orientiert sich an der Buchvorlage und umfasst in der ersten Staffel die Handlung von A Game of Thrones. Aufteilung Die Herren von Winterfell Eddard Stark, der Herr von Winterfell, wird an den Hof seines Königs gerufen, um diesem als Berater und Vertrauter zur Seite zu stehen. Doch Intriganten, Meuchler und skrupellose Adlige scharen sich um den Thron, deren Einflüsterungen der schwache König nichts entgegenzusetzen hat. Während Eddard sich von mächtigen Feinden umringt sieht, steht sein Sohn, der zukünftige Herrscher des Nordens, einer uralten finsteren Macht gegenüber. Die Zukunft des Reiches hängt von den Herren von Winterfell ab! Das Erbe von Winterfell Eddard Stark, der Lord von Winterfell, ist dem Ruf seines Königs und alten Freundes Robert Baratheon gefolgt und hat seine kalte Heimat im hohen Norden verlassen, um als Hand – als Roberts Berater und Stellvertreter – zu dienen. Eddard ist ein geradliniger, tapferer und aufrechter Mann, der sich jeder Gefahr mit dem Schwert entgegenstellen würde – doch die Ränke der Mächtigen bei Hof sind nichts, was man mit einem Schwert bekämpfen kann. Auch dann nicht, wenn man die Hand des Königs ist ... Der Winter naht Die erfolgreichste Serie unserer Zeit – die Bände 1 und 2 von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer als ungeteilte Sonderausgabe Eddard Stark, der Herr von Winterfell, wird an den Hof seines Königs gerufen, um diesem als Berater und Vertrauter zur Seite zu stehen. Doch Intriganten, Meuchler und skrupellose Adlige scharen sich um den Thron, deren Einflüsterungen der schwache König nichts entgegenzusetzen hat. Während Eddard sich von mächtigen Feinden umringt sieht, steht sein Sohn, der zukünftige Herrscher des Nordens, einer uralten finsteren Macht gegenüber. Die Zukunft des Reiches hängt von den Herren von Winterfell ab! Hier zum ersten Mal in einer ungeteilten deutschsprachigen Ausgabe zusammengefasst: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer 01 - Die Herren von Winterfell (ISBN 978-3-442-26774-3) Das Lied von Eis und Feuer 02 - Das Erbe von Winterfell (ISBN 978-3-442-26781-1) Erzählperspektiven Die einzelnen Kapitel werden jeweils aus der Perspektive eines der Hauptcharaktere erzählt. Der Name der Person ist gleichzeitig die Kapitelüberschrift, mit Ausnahme des Prologs. Im Buch werden acht dieser Hauptcharaktere präsentiert. Der Prolog wird aus der Perspektive eines zusätzlichen Nebencharakters erzählt. * Prolog: Will, ein Mann der Nachtwache. * Eddard Stark, der Wächter des Nordens und Lord von Winterfell, Hand des Königs. * Catelyn Stark, aus dem Hause Tully, Ehefrau von Eddard Stark. * Sansa Stark, die älteste Tochter von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. * Arya Stark, die jüngere Tochter von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. * Bran Stark, der acht Jahre alte Sohn von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. * Jon Schnee, der uneheliche Sohn von Eddard Stark. * Tyrion Lennister, der kleinwüchsige jüngere Bruder der Königin Cersei und ihres Zwillingsbruders Jaime und Sohn von Lord Tywin Lennister. * Daenerys Targaryen, die Sturmgeborene, Prinzessin von Drachenstein und Erbin des Hauses Targaryen. Auszeichnungen * Locus Award – Best Novel (Fantasy) – (1997) * Hugo Award – Best Novella for Blood of the Dragon – (1997) * Ignotus Award – Best Novel (Foreign) – (2003) Siehe auch * * * fr:Le trône de fer (l'intégrale 1) sv:A Game of Thrones ro:Urzeala tronurilor Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Kategorie:Romane (Das Lied von Eis und Feuer)